despacito1mfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk to transformer
has created the chat has joined the chat has joined the chat Chipper: hello. SparkTheDragon: hi SparkTheDragon: I'm still beating the false knight in hollow knight. BONUS QUEST! Chippy can find and read your thoughts now. has found 5 different pieces of information that you wanted to know has found 15 different pieces of information that you wanted to know Chipper: I find that I need the most help with this sword because it's too hard to hold. I get this feeling of dread as the hammer takes my hands off of this sword BONUS QUEST! Chipper can now find and read your thoughts has found 12 different pieces of information that you sought information from Cord: That was an evil thought that I had once thought upon the sword. has found 6 different pieces of information that you wanted information on Ezredi: The true sword has a very distinct look with its ornamental decorations and scabbard. In fact, I think it also has two of its horns attached on both ends. has found 7 different pieces of information that you wanted information from SparkTheDragon, I don't understand your questions. I've asked a lot of questions, but I want to know more about what you're researching. So, you have a way of explaining some things through facts and evidence. SparkTheDragon ... SparkTheDragon: Well, what makes you special? Have you heard of the "Shadows"? SparkTheDragon: Is this...what I'm looking for? SparkTheDragon: That's right. SparkTheDragon: What were you looking for? SparkTheDragon: SparkTheDragon: To understand what we're talking about? (I really want to know what we're looking for). SparkTheDragon: The Dark Side?! (I need to know why they do that)... SparkTheDragon: (Oh, please!) This is great. I could listen to it for an hour, but I wanted you to know how much this is important! (SparkTheDragon is suddenly interrupted by a female voice) The Shadows are not really things because you must understand that to understand them. As I said, there is no "Dark Side" which is why I think it best not to talk about it. You also may not be able to recognize what really it is and what not because people have no natural understanding of it, but you may be able to think of it as two things which each have its own side of the "Dark" (sparkthedragon). Telling people what is going on with the world and what is happening or what you are doing right now is the first step towards a better understanding of why something happens. I believe to understand some things is to be moved closer to them. As you may be able to see, I do not believe you will be able to understand everything and I believe you must not try and solve things right now by "talking too much". What would I try and do? Would I do what I have to do just because I was told? So, this is to help people learn more about the meaning of life, life is a very important part of our life. When I first met these books, I found them to be very informative but to understand how they explained them was to be moved closer. Now, I am not saying that you do not get more from a book. But I think there is a difference between what makes the individual interesting and how you feel as the author that books are just like life. To a point there is a lot of content in these books. So that is one difference but I think what is important is how readers are able to understand and get information from them. When people understand and get something through the information given through a book, they move their understanding of their life, of their life is actually, is really the same around it. A lot of times, people start to look for information or questions to ask questions that are in this book, but what makes you move closer. For example, as you read, after I read it that you mentioned that it was about life, and I have read that a million times, I thought, if there's anything more interesting than the question of life, that is how life becomes a lot more interesting. So that's what I would say. The reason why you move, is you are reading, you are asking questions, because they do need answers. It is also, on occasions, a signal of a more serious issue. If you just sit back and wait it is possible that you're already off it. But this, is a conversation that you are getting to know quite well. The important thing to note here is that they might be trying to get answers that were not there for them before the interview. As in, he's asking them for advice and information on what they were thinking or how they thought they felt. It is a much more positive attitude. If he feels like he's learning something about his own identity, he will ask those questions in confidence. They'll also not say all of his questions in confidence. They may be more forthcoming, in a way, even if they try to get as straight forward out of them as they can. So that's good, but you have to be careful of that. 3. You have a lot of time: Is it the best time for you? Yes, that is absolutely important for everyone. It is the right time that you choose, but it is also a very specific time for you, if it is the right time, that will do you the greatest good. It is the right time when everyone will be happy, all will be clear in your thoughts and your minds, everything will be clear. That is how you can make everyone happy. Q4. What is your opinion about the word "love"? It's a word that has been very used to try to change this world, and also by other people, when they try to change it. So love is not a bad word; it is a good word. In the modern world, people often use it as a bad word: we use it. To see this, one needs to know a little bit about the world and who we are living in as people today. We are living in a very divided place that is split by politics; we live in a very different world in a political world now. It is not that there are no good people. It is simply that we have to understand that. And we also need the best people because of their knowledge and insight and so on and so forth. But when I use the word love, I don't mean any kind of negative words. One can be happy; maybe I would not have the time but if this love that I had would keep getting stronger and stronger and stronger so, this love has to be there. It must not be in my body. It must be in the next generation or in somebody else's body. If that's the case, then I do not think the love is there for me; I don't think the love for somebody is in there. I think the love is in somebody else's body, or in God. And then there's something else. This time, the people who helped design the game's music are the same who went out of their way to take care of the characters! Here's a look at the main score. "For those who missed it earlier, The Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask HD features a massive, unique soundtrack." And so, once again, I give my thanks to all of the artists who contributed to Majora's Mask, as well as the producers who took the time to find the right song. And thank you to all of The Binding Company for all your hard work! Here's a look at the new "Main Theme": Now, now: I don't expect you to fall asleep just waiting for the game to finish the next thing! So, if you're going to sleep, please play through it. I don't want you to get so bored that you sleep through Majoras' Mask. The game has released in Japan for the Wii U eShop today, and it'll be available worldwide this summer. The game will be available on Nintendo 3DS later this year, and Nintendo Switch in 2016… Source Share this: Twitter Facebook Reddit Tumblr Google More Email Print LinkedIn Pinterest Pocket The game is being translated by A-1 Media Works and features: ▶ The player must choose the best leader to lead his/her army. The best leader will be declared the victor. The winner of the match will get points as the best leader in their country. The game will be won and lost in battles. ▶ In a battle, the military leader must move the most advanced army to the center of the screen. The player is responsible for deciding on the distance of the battle line to be used to defend. The player can also control the formation of the army while on battleline. ▶ It is important to win a fight by eliminating enemies. As the game progresses, all units in the unit menu will gradually appear on the battle map. You can also destroy all enemy units in one battle. Each enemy unit will be destroyed by killing or disabling it. At each level, enemy units will appear and disappear from the map. Therefore, you should carefully guard your soldiers and be cautious in the open and in the corners of the battlefields while facing enemy enemies. You should also be careful in fighting against other units who may be equipped with the same types of units listed above. ▶ At the final level, players have to complete a quest in which they must defend their base while building a city. ▶ When ▶ When ▶ ▶ ▶ ▶ When ▶ ▶ ▶ ▶ ▶ When ▶ ▶ ▶ ▶ ▶ When ▶ ▶ ▶ ▶ ▶ ▶ This page should be removed, as it is a very long read. I'll try to add new content when it comes up. For now, I'd rather try to avoid re-uploading these links to Youtube. Thanks to talk to transformer for making this... award-winning... chat? https://www.talktotransformer.com (everything below this is made by the AI i made it complete the thing above this) Posted by @talktotransformer on Mar 26th, 2015 If I do not get a hold of these people in a while, I can start up the twitter account @towntransformer . I will update this post as soon as I have my hands on them.